Reginald Gibbons
Reginald Gibbons (born 1947) is an American poet, fiction writer, translator, literary critic, artist, and academic. Life Gibbons is a professor of English, classics, and Spanish and Portuguese at Northwestern University. His poetry has been included in The Best American Poetry and Pushcart Prize anthologies. His books include Slow Trains Overhead: Chicago poems and stories (2010). Career * Lecturer in creative writing, Princeton University (Princeton, NJ), 1976-1980 * Professor of English, Northwestern University (Evanston, IL), 1981- * Editor of TriQuarterly literary magazine, 1981-1997 * Core faculty member of MFA Program for Writers, Warren Wilson College (Asheville, NC), 1989- * Co-founder and member of the board of directors, Guild Complex, 1989- Recognition Gibbons has held Guggenheim and NEA fellowships in poetry, and has won the Anisfield Wolf Book Award, the Carl Sandburg Prize, the Folger Shakespeare Library's 2004 O. B. Hardison, Jr. Poetry Prize, and other honors. His book, Creatures of a Day, was a finalist for the 2008 National Book Award for poetry. Publications Poetry * Roofs Voices Roads. Rinceton, NJ: Quarterly Review of Literature, 1979. * The Ruined Motel: Poems. Boston: Houghton, 1981. * Saints: Poems. New York: Persea Books, 1986. * Maybe It Was So. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1991 ISBN 978-0-226-29056-0 * Sparrow: New and selected poems. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1997 ISBN 978-0-8071-2232-7 * Homage to Longshot O'Leary: Poems. Duluth, MN: Holy Cow! Press, 1999. * It's Time: Poems. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2002 ISBN 978-0-8071-2815-2 *''Fern-Texts: Autobiographical essay on the Notebooks of young S.T. Coleridge''. Venice, CA: Hollridge Press, 2005. * Creatures of a Day: Poems. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2008 ISBN 978-0-8071-3318-7 Novels * Sweetbitter: A Novel. Seattle, WA: Broken Moon Press, 1994; Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2003 ISBN 978-0-8071-2871-8 Non-fiction *''William Goyen: A study of the short fiction''. Boston: Twayne, 1991. Short fiction *''Five Pears or Peaches: Stories''. Seattle, WA: Broken Moon Press, 1991. * Slow Trains Overhead: Chicago poems and stories. Chicago & London: University of Chicago Press, 2010 ISBN 978-0-226-29058-4 Translated *Luis Cernuda, Selected Poems. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1977 **bilingual edition, Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 1999. *''Guillen on Guillen: The poetry and the poet'' (translated & edited with Anthony L. Geist). Princton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1979. *Euripides, Bakkhai (translated & edited with Charles Segal). Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 2001. *Sophocles, Antigone (translated & edited with Charles Segal). Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 2003. *Sophocles, Selected Poems: Odes and fragments. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 2008. Edited *''The Poet's Work: 29 masters of 20th century poetry on the origins and practice of their art''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1979; Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1989. *''TQ 20: Twenty years of the best contemporary writing and graphics from TriQuarterly magazine'' (edited with Susan Hahn). Wainscott, NY: Pushcart Press, 1985. *''Writing and Well-Being'' (edited with Susan Hahn). Evanston, IL: Northwestern University, 1989. *''Fiction of the 80s: A decade of stories from TriQuarterly''. Evanston, IL: TriQuarterly Books, 1990. *''Thomas McGrath: Life and the poem'' (edited with Terrence Des Pres). Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1992. *''New Writing from Mexico''. Evanston, IL: Northwestern University, 1992. *''TriQuarterly New Writers'' (edited with Susan Hahn). Evanston, IL: TriQuarterly Books, 1996. *William Goyen, Goyen: Autobiographical essays, notebooks, evocations, interviews. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Reginald Gibbons, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 25, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References *Reginald Gibbons [[Northwestern University] faculty page] Notes External links ;Poems *"City" * "Quiet" (.PDF) *Reginald Gibbons b. 1947 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Reginald Gibbons at The Writer's Almanac ;Prose * What Is Poetry To Do? (.PDF) ;About *Reginald Gibbons at San Miguel Poetry *Reginald Gibbons at NorthWestern University *Reginald Gibbons Official website and weblog. Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:American novelists Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Northwestern University faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics